


Something Unique

by ReubenLack



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Spoilers, post-chapter 143 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReubenLack/pseuds/ReubenLack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Chapter 143... the CCG continues their fight against the ghouls. How has the world changed in this short time?</p><p>[Drabble from Arima's POV]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unique

[ _Everything is wrong._ ]

Their words are always wasted. The cries, the pleading, the demands… it wouldn’t help. Surely, they must’ve known that. It wasn’t in his power to spare them, only to do what had to be done. Ghouls were humanity’s natural enemy; this was simply the order of things.

And yet, the spew of insults continued. How unfortunate.

“You killed her! She did nothing and you murdered her!”

The ghoul was right. Kishou Arima had, indeed, killed this ukaku-type’s friend. Arima didn’t remember the individual specifically. There were just far too many. She must not have been special.

“Take-kun, if you would,” he said quietly to the figure next to him.

A tall, brown-haired man, who wore the same overcoat as his partner, handed Arima a black suitcase. There was nothing unique about the container itself, though each one was stylized to carry a specific quinque. The Special Class Ghoul Investigator had multiple quinque for different occasions. Each ghoul must be matched to the right weapon.

“You’re going to pay for what you did! I won’t let you get away, Arima!”

Crackle. Spit. Snap.

The ghoul’s kagune exploded out of his shoulders, instantly sending a wave of sharp projectiles in every direction. The attack was unbalanced, allowing Arima to dodge most of the needles. The tough exterior of the suitcase blocked the few that got close.

It didn’t seem the ghoul was too happy. Neither was the investigator, but he took a mental note of the other’s attack posture. This wouldn’t be difficult.

Arima didn’t need to look behind him to wonder what his partner was thinking. Why use it now? This ghoul could be killed with almost any weapon in CCG, even if he supposedly gave the former team trouble.

But, he knew the only way to ensure a weapon works is to test it in the field. And for Arima, there was no time like the present.

“You’re going to die!”

Click.

The ghoul stopped.

Out of the suitcase, the quinque appeared, and with it, a silence.

“Stretch yourself, _Kaneki_ … you’ve been in there a long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to send me some feedback! Should I continue this story? 
> 
> Tumblr is kankri-is-triggered.tumblr.com, say hello!


End file.
